dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Touch Your Heart
Touch Your Heart (진심이 닿다, Jinsimi Data; lit. Reach of Sincerity) is a 2019 South Korean television series starring Yoo In Na and Lee Dong Wook. Developed by Studio Dragon and jointly produced by Mega Monster and Zium Content based on the web novel of the same name first published in 2016 by KakaoPage, it aired on tvN from February 6 to March 28, 2019. Synopsis Oh Yoon Seo (Yoo In Na), a famous actress, gets caught in a scandal with a son of a rich family. With her career declining quickly, she looks for one last hope to get back on the screen and lands a role playing a secretary in a drama written by a famous screenwriter. In order to get into character, Yoon Seo starts working as a secretary for 6 months under Kwon Jung Rok (Lee Dong Wook), a lawyer who is notorious for being a perfectionist.https://www.viki.com/tv/36416c-touch-your-heart?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Yoo In Na as Oh Jin-shim / Oh Yoon-seo (stage name) (32 years old) ::A top star who loses her fame after getting embroiled in a scandal with a third-generation chaebol. In order to make a comeback by starring in a famous writer's project, she poses as Jung-rok's secretary. *Lee Dong Wook as Kwon Jung-rok (35 years old) ::A workaholic elite lawyer who always wins his cases and cares deeply about his firm's reputation. *Lee Sang Woo as Kim Se-won (35 years old) ::Jung-rok's best friend who is an elite prosecutor. *Son Sung-yoon as Yoo Yeo-reum (35 years old) ::A prosecutor, who was a crush of Jung-rok. Her and Se-won dated in school, but he broke her heart. |-| Supporting Characters= *Oh Jung-se as Yeon Joon-kyu ::CEO of Always Law Firm. An ardent fan of Yoon-seo. *Shim Hyung-tak as Choi Yoon-hyuk ::A divorce lawyer. *Park Kyung-hye as Dan Moon-hee ::A straightforward and honest civil defense attorney. *Park Ji-hwan as Lee Do-seob ::A legal secretary. *Jang So-yeon as Yang Eun-ji ::A ten-year legal secretary. *Kim Hee-jung as Kim Hae-young ::An assistant legal secretary. She has great interest in everyone's private lives. *Lee Jun-hyeok as Yeon Jun-suk ::A company director who discovered and made Jin-shim as an actress. *Oh Eui-sik as Kong Hyuk-joon ::Jin-shim's manager. *Jay as Lee Kang-joon. ::A chaebol and Jin-shim's stalker. The vice president of a large corporation who framed Jin-Shim for drug embezzlement. *Kim Chae-eun as Lee Joo-young :Se-won's junior. |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Soo-jin *Kim Koo-taek *Lee Hyun-gyun *Kim Hee-chang *Na Cheol *Park Yoon *Jin So-yeon *Min Jung-seob *Son Se-bin *Park Yong *Kim Nam-hee *Hong Seo-joon *Lee Yoon-sang *Ji Sung-geun *Kim Kyung-ryong *Kim Ki-moo *Kim Kwan-soo *Seol Chang-hee *Yoo Eun-mi *Park Seul-gi as a host (Ep.1) *Jang Ki-yong as an actor (Ep.1) *Hwang Chan-sung as a delivery man (Ep.3+5) *Hwang Seung-eon (Ep.4) *Kim Wook (Ep.4) *Jo Soo-min as Kim Yoon-ha (Ep.3) *Hwang Bo-ra (Ep.7) *Lee Jong-hwa as Lee Jong-hwa, intern lawyer (Ep.8, 10, 13–14) *Park Ji-il as Kwon Jae-bok, Jung-rok's father (Ep.10) *Song Kang as a deliveryman (Ep.13) Soundtrack Main Article: Touch Your Heart OST Episodes In this table, represent the lowest ratings and represent the highest ratings. International broadcast *Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore - tvN Asia *Myanmar - Myanmar National TV *Philippines - ABS-CBN (November 25, 2019 - January 3, 2020) *Australia - Netflix *Middle East and North Africa - MBC 4 Production *Lead stars Yoo In Na and Lee Dong Wook previously worked together in 2016 series Goblin. *The male lead role was first offered to Jung Kyung-ho. *The first script reading of the cast was held on November 27, 2018 at Studio Dragon's head office in Sangam-dong, Seoul; and filming started in the same month. *Actor Shin Dong-wook was originally cast for the role of Kim Se-won, but later stepped down from the series amidst controversies surrounding fraud claims and a subsequent lawsuit. He was replaced by actor Lee Sang-woo. Awards and nominations Trivia *This drama tokk over the timeslot previously occupied by "Encounter" and was followed by "Her Private Life" on April 10, 2019.http://asianwiki.com/Touch_Your_Heart *The drama was based on the web novel of the same name by Yegeo (published from December 23, 2016 to October 11, 2017 via Kakao Web Novel). Gallery Touch Your Heart.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:TvN Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Law